Patricia Clarkson
Patricia Clarkson (1959 - ) Film Deaths *''Jumanji'' (1995) [Carol-Anne Parrish]: Dies (off-screen) between the 1969 scenes and the present-day scenes; her gravestone is seen when her son (Robin Williams) escapes the game and returns to the real world. Her death is undone when Robin finally wins the game and is restored to his childhood in 1969, and is alive in the alternate present day timeline. (Thanks to Liz) *''The Green Mile'' (1999) [Melinda Moores]: Dies (off-screen) during the passage of time between the flashback scenes and the present-day framing sequence, after Michael Clarke Duncan uses his power to remove her brain tumor; her death is mentioned when Dabbs Greer lists his friends who have died. *''Carrie (2002)'' [Margaret White]: Dies when Angela Bettis uses her telekinetic powers to stop Patricia's heart, while Patricia is trying to drown Angela in a bathtub. (See also Piper Laurie's very different death scene in the 1976 version and Julianne Moore's death in the 2013 remake.) *''Dogville'' (2003) [Vera]: Machine-gunned (along with everybody else in the town) by James Caan's thugs. The massacre is so chaotic, it's difficult to see precisely what's happening, but Patricia's body is shown lying on the floor during all the carnage. (Thanks to Vincent, Artur and Dick Hertz) *''The Woods (2006)'' [Ms. Traverse]: Decapitated with an axe (off-camera) by Agnes Bruckner, after Agnes first hits her in the shoulder with the axe. (Thanks to Keenan and Frank) *''One Day (2011)'' [Alison]: Dies (off-screen) of cancer, during the passage of time between scenes; her death is confirmed when Ken Stott mentions it to Georgia King. (Thanks to Anthony) *''The Maze Runner (2014)'' [Ava Paige]: Shot herself (off-screen) in the head during recording as soldiers breaks into the lab and kills scientists while Dylan O'Brien, Kaya Scodelario, Ki Hong Lee, Dexter Darden, Blake Cooper and Alexander Flores watches it and her body is found by them. However she was later revealed to be one of the clones and the real Patricia is alive. *''Maze Runner: The Death Cure (2018) '[Ava Paige]: Shot in the back by Aidan Gillen while Patricia is talking to Dylan O'Brien. *''Delirium (2018)'' 'Brody: Stabbed in the back by Callum Mulvey while holding Topher Grace at gunpoint. Gallery P C_Stabbed.jpg|Patricia Clarkson stabbed by Callum Mulvey in Delirium P C_Dead.jpg|Patricia Clarkson lying dead in Delirium Category:Actresses Category:1959 Births Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:American actors and actresses Category:Academy Award Nominees Category:Death scenes by cancer Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by old age Category:Death scenes by axe Category:Actors who died in Lars von Trier movies Category:Actors who died in Stephen King Movies Category:Emmy Award Winners Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Actors who died in Frank Darabont Movies Category:People who died in the Carrie Films Category:House of Cards Cast Members Category:People who died in Maze Runner Films Category:Machine gunned Category:Death scenes shot In the back Category:Death scenes by mental powers Category:Death scenes by natural causes Category:Actors who died in Wes Ball Movies Category:Actors who died in Joe Johnston movies Category:Frasier Cast Members Category:Caucasian actors and actresses Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Stars Category:British Independent Awards Winners Category:People murdered by Carrie White Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:Death scenes by back trauma Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Gold Derby Awards Nominees Category:Fangoria Chainsaw Award Nominees Category:Phoenix Film Critics Society Awards Winners Category:Gold Derby Awards Winners Category:Undone with Time Travel